


The Seduction of Bro

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [84]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gig is up. The twins finally got caught by Bro and he's... not about to throw them out? The twins question his stance (and his sanity) as they work to bring him into their illicit fold. Which goes better than planned.</p>
<p>(Happens before Oh No They're Hot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Bro

Dave hears the front door shut and immediately feels Dirk’s teeth nibbling at the top of his ear.

“Jesus fuck, Dirk.”

“Come on, babe. He’s out. We got the place to ourselves.”

“Yeah, and you know what happened last time we tried that?”

“Bro nearly got invited to an X rated showing of my dick punishing your ass.”

“Exactl- wait... invited?”

“Well it’s not like I haven’t caught you looking at him. He’s just like a grown up version of me. I could see him pounding away at your ass as rough as you like to beg for.” Dirk knows Dave’s falling for his seduction when he feels the shiver go through his shoulders. “Come on, my bed. We’ll make it a quickie.” He reaches down and tugs on Dave’s wrist. “I’ll even roleplay Bro for you if ya want, ain’t that gonna make your dick jump fer me,” Dirk slips into a mocking mimic of Bro’s accent.

“And there goes my boner. Nope, no hick accent from you. You don’t have the baritone to pull it off.” Dave lets himself be led to Dirk’s bed and pushed back on it.

“So you have thought about it,” Dirk murmurs into the crook of his neck, running his hands up and down Dave’s body, pausing briefly to rub over the growing bulge in the front of his pants. Dirk works him up a bit more between the touches and kisses against his neck and more nibbles on his earlobes. Dave’s about to start whining when Dirk starts stripping him out of his clothes. As soon as he is naked, Dirk pulls his ass to the edge of the mattress and pushes him flat, grinding his jeans against him. Dave mewls at the rough fabric and his fingers claw lightly at Dirk’s waistband as if trying to get his jeans off.

Dirk leans over and grabs the lube, tossing it to Dave with a smirk as he takes a half step back to give himself enough room to undo his pants. Dave gets the hint and eagerly drips some over his fingers before reaching down to prep himself. Dirk decides that his own shirt needs to go but spreads his legs out enough that his boxers and jeans are caught on his thighs. He strokes himself lightly as Dave works himself open.

Dave is about to start stretching himself with a third finger when Dirk grabs his wrist and pulls him out of himself. He maneuvers Dave’s hand to coat his dick with the excess lube and then steps in. He slides in slowly, painfully slow based on Dave’s gasps. Dave moans when Dirk is fully seated before he gets his clean hand up to his mouth to bite down and muffle the moans. Dirk loves Dave’s self control and rewards him with a couple swift thrusts.

As Dave relaxes, Dirk starts up a steady rhythm, holding Dave’s legs out of the way of his pumping. It’s kind of awkward on Dave’s hips but he’s not complaining while he’s being fucked. He snakes a hand down to his cock and starts to beat himself off to the same rhythm.

“Good boy, Dave, you are doing so good. You feel so fucking good, Dave. Damn, so good. Fuck!”

They freeze when they hear the door tap against Dave’s desk with a hollow wooden sound. They share a wide eyed panicked look with each other before simultaneously turning their heads to Bro who’s standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, a piece of paper hanging from his fingertips. They recognized the hot pink color of their usual grocery pad.

Dave bites down harder against the meat of his hand. Dirk’s mouth goes as dry as his mind’s gone blank. There is no excuse, no cover for that they are doing. They have finally been caught. Red handed. In the middle of the act. With Dirk’s dick up Dave’s, his brother’s, ass.

“Huh.” Both twins visibly flinch from the soft utterance. “Y’all doin’ it all wrong. And damn that was some terrible talk there. Grade D level porn shit.” Bro shakes his head and then turns and walks away.

The twins don’t move until they hear the front door open and close and lock from the outside. And even then it’s to turn their heads back to each other and stare in a mix of horror, confusion, and relief. They weren’t dead and Bro hadn’t yelled at them. He didn’t exactly give them a seal of approval but no katanas were involved. But they had been outed, their secret found.

And Dirk’s dick is still hard in Dave’s ass.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Di-” Dave makes to push Dirk away but Dirk slams his hips forward.

“You know I have an exhibition kink. Plus, he didn’t tell us to stop.”

“Dirk. But wh-mmmphf!” Dirk leans over and kisses him.

“Come on, I’m close, can’t I finish?” Dirk asks as he nuzzles against Dave’s pouting cheek.

“But- ah- ugh! Fine!”

“Thanks, Dave.” Dirk quickly resumes the quick snapping pace that he had going before the interruption. He isn’t going to lie, the thrill of actually being caught, of having been caught is surging through his veins and making him twitch inside of his brother. They’ve cut it close before but this time they fucked up and he can barely restrain the nervous giggle at the anticipation for when Bro comes home. He thinks about what Bro said about doing it wrong and quickly realizes he was probably talking about Dave’s legs. He quickly throws them up to his shoulder in between thrusts and instantly he feels a difference in Dave’s tightness around him. Dave’s body relaxes a bit from being relieved of the strain and then arches up off the bed in a taut arc of pleasure as Dirk’s cock brushes over an electrifying button inside of him.

Also with the new position, one of Dirk’s hands are free to reach down and wrap around Dave’s half hard dick, pumping it back up to it’s previous state. After that, it doesn’t take long for the two of them to peak and collapse against each other.

Dave pulls Dirk onto the bed and Dirk pushes Dave towards the wall to make room for himself on the mattress.

“So what do you think is going through Bro’s mind?” Dirk asks conversationally. Dave just groans and flips the pillow over to cover his face as he curls up, now remembering after temporarily forgetting in the heat of things. “Seriously though. He didn’t stop us. What does that mean, Dave?” Dirk rolls towards Dave’s back curling himself around his brother.

“I don’t know and I don’t care! I’m too young to die!” is the muffled reply.

“What if...”

* * *

Bro’s flashstepping down the stairs faster than he’s ever gone without racing D to the bottom. At one point he nearly misses a step and eats it, but it doesn’t make his heart beat any faster than it was before.

Dirk and Dave.

Fucking.

Fucking each other.

Jesus fucking christ.

Bro rubs his hand over his eyes wearily. He’s pretty sure incest isn’t covered in the parenting handbook. In fact, since D and him pretty much wrote the fucking thing on how to raise two obnoxious twin boys, he’s pretty sure they left out that chapter.

Bro hits the lobby doors and bursts into the sunlight, drawing in a lungful of air, not the cleanest nor healthiest air but close enough. He doesn’t stop moving until he is sliding into the front seat of his car.

Dirk and Dave.

Bro pulls out his phone with a bit of lightheaded insanity and dials up his big brother. The ring cuts off in the middle and “D, guess who I caught screwin’,” Bro drawls as a way of greeting.

“Uh let’s see. Did Dave finally make a move on that wild girl? What’s her name? Kade, Rade, Fade...”

“It’s Jade and nope. Strike one.” Bro knows he’s playing and really shouldn’t be beating around the bush with an issue like this, but it’s all too easy to fall into bad habits.

“Dirk and that English kid? I didn’t think he could find his dick with an instruction book and neon signs.”

“Strike two.”

“Rose and whoever she was texting the entire Christmas break?” Bro barely holds back the snort. “Could barely get her to put it down long enough to open her presents.”

“Strike three. You’re out.”

“It’s gotta be a Strider/Lalonde otherwise you wouldn’t have felt the need to call me. Who is it?”

“The twins,” Bro lays out bluntly, the image of Dirk drilling into Dave clear in his mind’s eye.

“What? Like they both brought random lays home? Please tell me they didn’t spend any of their allowance on prostitutes. I thought we taught them better than that.”

“They didn’t need any hoes. They’re screwin’ each other.” Bro laughs as he hears the clatter of the phone. Apparently the news startled D. Poor bastard. (Bro’s heart is still racing.)

“Good joke. Got me going there. Very clever, asshole.”

“No joke. Caught ‘em screwin’ when I came back to grab the grocery list I’d forgotten.” Bro rubs the piece of paper between his fingers. Without that he wouldn’t have known. Though that’s not the first time he’s come home early and caught one of them... ah. He’s almost caught them before. That’s why it smelled of sex more than just a quick beat off should have. No one gets that worked up jerking it. Bro simply thought Dave had poor skill. “The horny mice decided to play while the cat was away.”

“Seriously. Drop it. That’s not funny.”

“Nah, it was hot as hell.” What the fuck did he just say?

“Derrick!”

Oooh, the first name’s come out. “What?”

“They’re brothers! Twins! Our brothers! That’s wrong!”

Bro simply raises an eyebrow without any other verbal clue. D is simply stating the obvious.

“Please tell me that you told them to stop.”

“Nope. Though they did have great deer in the headlights expressions that I haven’t seen in a while. I just grabbed the list and waved goodbye to them as I left.” Well, also commented on their terrible form, but D doesn’t need to know about that.

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Bro. You fucker. Why the fuck do you do this to me? I have to be on set sixteen hours a day for the next three months IF everything goes well. And you drop this fucking piece of shit news on my head. Fuck!”

Shit, he’s mad. That’s probably the normal reaction to this shit. Maybe Bro’s brain has been too steeped in the porn business. “D. Chill.”

“Fuck you.” The call cuts off with a very loud beep in his ear. Bro lets his hands fall into his lap. His gaze tracks downwards and he finds his wrists bracketing a fairly substantial bulge in his pants.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck.” Bro’s forehead thunks against the top of the steering wheel.

* * *

The apartment is deathly silent and still when Bro comes home, laden with the groceries that he had gone to pick up. They are sitting like scared rabbits on the futon, not looking back at him as he puts the bags on the counter and starts putting everything away. And the lazy shits aren’t even getting up to help. Though Bro holds back the snicker at the image of blonde bunny ears quivering on top of their heads.

He leaves out a bottle of orange juice, a bottle of apple juice, and a bottle of orange soda while he tosses the final couple bags haphazardly into the pantry, quickly shutting the door after the bags hit. That’ll be fun for whoever opens it next. Bro makes a mental note not to cook dinner next. One of the brats will have to when they get sick of pizza and take out.

Grabbing up the bottles he come around to the front of the futon. Oh shit, they are wearing their shades. Makes for even a better mental picture with twitching pink noses to go with the ears. Even though their heads don’t move, he knows that they are both tracking him from behind the shades. They don’t even have the television on to cover them. What lame brains. Don’t they know that they are missing a Mythbusters marathon?

The twins flinch but catch the bottles of juice as he tosses the respective favorite flavor at each of them just before he flops down on the other end of the futon. He has to twist a little bit as he finds the remote with his ass, which always seems to happen no matter where he sits down or who had the remote last, he always sits on it.

They are still twitchy and silent as Bro turns on the TV and flips to the appropriate channel and gets lost in the science and explosions. They keep giving each other silent looks and expressions which are obviously a conversation in their weird twin connection thing. Even if Bro doesn’t know the exact secret code between them, it’s still easy to figure out that they are waiting on his reaction to... the previous event.

Bro had given it some thought, but unfortunately hadn’t come to a conclusion. On one hand it was probably wrong if they took any stock in those kinds of moral and definitely a bit illegal, but honestly if it had been going on for some time in the Strider household and Bro just now found out about it, it’s not like they are going to get caught by any authorities any time soon. Otherwise they are both eighteen and capable of making their own rational life decisions. And who is he to kink shame? Bro’s built an empire on puppet porn of all things.

The only arguments for their actions are that they are eighteen and it’s actually pretty hot. Hot enough to give Bro boners when not applying steel self control like he is as he contemplates the topic now with the two hot twinks sitting on the other end of the futon. Where the fuck did that thought come from?

Bro mentally shakes his brain away from that and starts again.

The only arguments for their actions are that they are hot, eighteen, and probably consensual. All of the arguments against can either be shot down or aren’t applicable to their current situation. And what exactly was Bro going to do? Tell them to stop? Like they wouldn’t go around his back if they wanted, like they apparently had been doing? Nah. They’ll figure out what they want. They’re only eighteen.

“Y’all want chinese or pizza?” Okay, it’s kinda funny watching them jump like this.

“Bro? Y-you aren’t going to... going to...” Dave tries but keeps fumbling with his hands.

“Well, spit it out now.”

“You aren’t going to kick us out, are you?” Dirk supplies.

What. Did they really think that? “I never thought of that. Hm...” Bro puts on a contemplative expression as if really thinking about it. Honestly the thought never crossed his mind. He’d never do that to his brothers. He’s joked about it once or twice but never seriously and definitely never where they’d think it was serious. These are his brothers that he raised. If anything it’d be his fault for how they turned out. For at least not catching it sooner. He feels them twitch at the other end of the couch, trying not to move or even breath lest it push Bro to the wrong answer. “Nah, that’s a terrible idea. Ya two are too spoiled to survive on your own. Can’t even kill your own meals.”

They both slump back against the futon and let out sighs of relief.

“Still need to answer about whether we’re havin’ chinese or pizza. Otherwise I’m orderin’ from that mexican place and y’all are sufferin’ it.”

“Chinese,” Dirk answers and Dave nods.

“Cool. Usual orders?” Bro pulls out his phone and scroll through his contacts for the usual place. He calls and places the order, ignoring the silent twin talk going on next to him. He hangs up the phone after requesting extra fortune cookies. Goddamn he loves fortune cookies. If they didn’t have the little piece of paper inside of them he’d eat them all at once, crunching down through that perfect sweet golden shell. But they do have the fortunes in them which slows him down enough that the others usually snag at least a couple for themselves. Fortunes, heh, generic little sayings that could be applied to anything. It’s best when one can add the modifier ‘in bed’ to them.

Speaking of in bed, the incest twins... they are doing the quiet fidgety thing again. Shit.

“What is it now?”

“Why aren’t you mad about this? Aren’t you supposed to be mad?”

“Isn’t this a thing adults usually get mad about?”

“First thing, y’all are adults too. And on that note, y’all get to make decisions like adults. If the sneaky banging is a thing ya wanna do, then do it. Just not on the futon. Tha’s where I sleep. I don’t want twink ass rubbed all o’er my pillows. I just got two questions for ya.” Bro shifts on the futon to face them squarely. “One, is it consensual between y’all?”

“Yes!” they both answer immediately. Bro studies their faces but they are definitely both telling the truth.

“Good. Two, weren’t y’all dating some peeps?”

Dirk shifts a little in his seat as Dave speaks up first. “Jade and I aren’t dating yet. We don’t want to make it official over the internet. We’re going to see how it goes when she comes to the mainland, you know? I mean, yeah, I still like her and all, but that’s in the future and we’ve been doing this for like two years.”

“Well that clears that question up. Now what about ya and Jake?”

Dirk squirms again. “He’s out on Hell Murder Island and isn’t coming back to mainland until college, like Jade. Yes, we are still together. No, he doesn’t know. No, we, Dave and I, aren’t planning on doing this at college.”

Huh, so they had thought all of that through. “So this is just a crazy hormone thing and y’all get over it when college comes around?”

They nod together.

“Huh.” Bro wonders if that’s true. “I’m serious about no fuckin’ on the futon though. And don’t be dumb about it either. I ain’t bailin’ your asses out of jail.”

They nod solemnly. Dirk’s not finished twitching though apparently. “Bro... have you... told D about us?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“And?”

“I guess we could say that he acted a li’l more adult about it than I did.”

“Shit.”

“He’s not comin’ home for a couple of months. He’ll have calmed down or plum forgot ‘bout it. I’ll talk to his ass ‘bout it. But hey,” Bro reaches over and ruffles Dirk’s hair until he ducks away and then he goes after Dave’s. “I got y’all backs. Y’all ain’t goin’ nowhere, ya hear?”

“Thanks, Bro.”

* * *

It takes some time before the twins go at it again even when Bro gives them periods of time on how long his errands will take. Finally they take him up on it, falling into Dirk’s bed with a tangle of limbs and hot mouths attached to the closest patch of skin. Clothes fly off the bed and Dirk snatches up the bottle of lube to open Dave up. He ends up lying on his back opposite of how he normally lays with Dave straddling his hips and riding his cock like there’s no tomorrow. The slap of skin and the creak of the bed mask the vibration of Dirk’s phone in his jeans on the floor.

* * *

Bro rolls his eyes as he hangs up before leaving a voicemail after the fourth try. He’s trying to be a good brother and give the twins their space but there is only so much he can do without his wallet. Which he helpfully left balanced on the bathroom sink. He makes as much noise as he can when opening the front door without calling out, but when he hears the loud moan coming from the bedroom he knows his efforts are in vain.

He just has to get to the bathroom and get out again. Can’t be that hard. Just a quick flashstep over there, grab it, and- oh fuck their door is open.

Bro hates himself but he can’t help but pause at the sight of Dave arched up over Dirk. His flush covers his entire heaving chest. His dick is red and glistening with precome that Dirk is pumping with his fist. Dave’s hips snap back and forth as Dirk thrusts up and another moan drops from his lips. His head tips forward and red eyes catch gold and Bro’s lungs stop. Dave licks his lips and Bro’s mind is screaming conflicting commands at him. _Stay. Run._ Dirk notices Dave’s distraction and tips his head back to follow his twin’s gaze. That smirk, so similar to his own, is what gets Bro moving towards the front door.

* * *

They laugh as they hear the slam of the door.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I guess that answers that question.”

“He is totally hot for us. Let’s seduce him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

“Am I not satisfying you? Should I feel sad?”

“Shut up and keep fucking. We’ll plan later. I’m close.”

* * *

Bro knew he was in trouble the moment they found him standing there for longer than he should have been. He just didn’t know how deep in trouble he was. It started out innocently enough. More than the usual amount of touching. More walking around the apartment in pajamas, boxers, or just a towel fresh out of the shower.

Then they stepped up their game. Subtle touching of each other just inside Bro’s view as if they were trying to hide (he knew what they were doing). Shorter shorts (he’s pretty sure that pair was Jake’s and it doesn’t cover his ass and wow he found a spectacular number of reasons to bend over). There were more hugs, more hip checks in the kitchen, more flopping over him on the couch. They even went as far as walking in on his shower to brush their teeth or use the toilet until he was forced to take five minute showers which really cramp his usual care routine.

Bro was trying. He really was. He knew he had a weak spot for the young ones. But this was just ridiculous. He was trying to be good. He even opens up google several times to look up advice but doesn’t actually type “how do i keep from getting seduced by my twink brothers” for fear of getting arrested on some site for pervs. Fuck. He’s a pervert. He keeps getting boners and dreams, fuck the dreams. It’s making him crazy and it’s only been a week.

When Dave walks past him wearing one of Bro’s shirts and the first thought in Bro’s head is _‘wow that’s hot_ ’, Bro knows that he is a lost cause. Fuck everything. His life is in shambles.

“That’s mine. Hand it over.”

“Oh, is it?”

“One of my favorites. Gimme.”

“Sure thing, Bro,” Dave smirks and Bro knows instantly that he’s fucked up. He’s been toeing the line all week and he just tripped over it. The white fabric slides smoothly up over his back and over his shoulders and dangles from his fingertips, but Bro’s not paying attention to that. No, instead he is noticing the snug red briefs sitting low on his hips and clinging to everything. The bright red color looks good against his pale skin. Would look good against that flush that he gets- Oh fucking hell. God help him.

When did two hot twinks move into the apartment, Bro thinks as Dirk walks past him into the kitchen in a matching orange pair. This is like porn. Horribly set up porn that is completely weird and that was a grope; Bro shoots Dirk a glare and gets a smirk in return that unfortunately makes Bro’s dick twitch in his jeans. “Really? Really, this is the forte of your seduction? You aren’t even being subtle anymore.”

He snatches his shirt back, throws it in the laundry room, and stalks up to the roof for some fresh air. He leans on the railing and buries his face in his hands.

“I need an adult.

“Shit.

“I am an adult.

“Why am I the adult?”

“I don’t wanna be the adult anymore.

“Fuck it.

“I just wanna see what they will do. Not that it ain’t obvious. But will they really... I can’t get them pregnant or nothing. Fuuuuuck.”

\--

They have him trapped. He cannot abscond and Dirk knows it. Or at least acknowledges it. Dave is too busy slipping into Bro’s lap to notice. The twins have apparently lost their shirts once again. Dave is careful not to touch him more than necessary. He’s blocking Bro’s view of the television. Dirk slips in next to Bro, leaning against him slightly with his shoulder against Bro’s and his hand casually on Dave’s thigh. Oh look they are missing pants too. Bro feels like he should be grateful that they have anything on. Dave draws Bro’s attention back up to his face with a smack of his lips.

“Okay, you have two choices,” he starts to explain, his voice calm and confident. Probably rehearsed. “Buck up and meet me halfway for makeouts. Or kick me off your lap and fucking actually make a statement and be an adult.”

And there it was folks. All laid out in front of Bro. He can almost feel the angel and devil sitting on his shoulders but Dirk’s kinda knocking into the angel keeping her occupied while the devil taunts him front and center. None of it is really computes as his brain just spins through thoughts like a hamster wheel where the hamster has gone out to lunch. So he ends up just kinda sitting there staring at his younger brother who is starting to get a bit nervous under the steady look.

“You are attracted to us, right?” Dirk asks softly from the side.

“Do you want to have sex with us?” Dave asks.

“Are you trying to avoid confronting this because it’s ‘wrong’ or because you actually don’t want this.”

“Oh... no, we only wanted it if you did too...” Dave’s starting to squirm as his own mind starts racing. “Oh, oh god. Are we coming onto you and you’re unwilling? Did- did we read you wrong? Oh god, we’re fucking this up. We’re fucking up and going to get kicked ou-”

He’s cut off by Bro’s mouth on his as Bro wraps his arms around Dave and pulls him close, almost literally bucking up against Dave. Dave is stiff from shock at first as he has to flip his mind set around to the latest scenario. Then he just melts against Bro. The white polo is scratchy against his bare chest and the black jeans harsh against his inner thighs but he liked it rough so it wouldn’t change a thing.

Bro’s hands are hot on his back, flexing back and forth as if trying to figure out whether to grab at him or not. Dave helps him out by wrapping his own arms around Bro’s wide shoulders and sliding his nails across the fabric barrier. He gasps as Bro makes up his mind and grips him, one hand actually falling to his ass and grabbing the soft flesh there. It’s everything Bro thought it would be.

Dirk’s a presence at his side, pressing harder than before. Dave moans into Bro’s mouth as he grinds down into his lap. When he pulls away for a breath, Dirk leans up and twists Bro’s head to face him to get a kiss as well.

For being twins they don’t kiss the same. Dave is all soft and pliant where Dirk is sharp and demanding. Bro rolls his eyes when Dirk introduces a bit of teeth. Bro lets him for a couple seconds before taking control again and sucking hard on his bottom lip. Dirk pulls away as Bro lets his lip go with a little snap and a smirk. When he turns back to Dave he finds him staring wide eyed at him.

“Holy fuck that was hot,” he says almost reverently.

“Want hotter, Dave?” Dirk offers and Dave nods instantly. Dirk’s hand slips between them and starts tugging up on Bro’s shirt. Dave joins in and even Bro helps by leaning forward to let it clear the futon’s cushions. The twins next work on the buttons of his jeans but taking them off is a bit tricker as Dave doesn’t want to get off his lap, especially when they realize Bro is going commando. Dirk has to take over getting the jeans off all the way as Dave is mesmerized by the bobbing weight of Bro’s cock in front of him. He reaches down and gingerly wraps his hand around it, drawing a hiss from Bro. It’s heavy and hot. Similar to Dirk’s but different too.

“Whoa.”

“What d’ya think? What ya dreamt of?”

“Yeah...” Dave starts stroking him and Bro’s head rolls back against the futon at the good feeling. After the week of sexual torture, it’s a sweet release.

“Damn that looks nice. Dave has good hands, doesn’t he, Bro?”

“Fuck yes,” Bro hisses out as Dave squeezes just right.

“I know what would be better though.” Bro tips his head up to take a look when Dave’s hand leaves his cock to see Dirk pulling off Dave’s underwear and tossing it away. Dave scrambles right back into Bro’s lap as soon as it’s gone, brushing their bare cocks together as he scoots his hips up. He leans up and goes for more kisses from Bro instead of getting settled, letting little gasps out at new touches as Bro’s hands grope at the newly bared skin. Dave’s grinding feels like heaven as their kiss gets messier when they get pleasantly distracted from the other various sources of pleasure.

Bro’s focus is tugged to the side when he hears the soft click of the cap of a bottle of lube. He raises an eyebrow in Dirk’s direction, where he has also stripped down, as Dave kisses and laves along the tendons in Bro’s neck. That smirk on Dirk’s face is starting to get infuriating but unfortunately it usually leads to good things so Bro takes it in stride as Dirk pours some lube onto his fingertips and then reaches behind Dave where Bro loses sight of it. It’s not hard to guess where it went when Dave lets out a soft squeak and then a moan. Bro supposes that being prepped is a thing that needs to happen before sex and he doesn’t mind not getting his hands dirty with helping, especially with the soft breathy noises that Dave lets out directly into his ear. But at the same time his dick is aching in anticipation and he doesn’t want to have to wait for Dirk to finish up, he wants to take his little brother now.

“Patience, Bro,” Dirk soothes in his other ear after scooting close. He can feel Bro’s hands gripping and spreading Dave’s ass almost to the point of fidgeting which belies his impatience.

“Don’t wanna wait,” Bro growls out, making Dave shiver at the deep husky tone of his voice.

“Please don’t make him wait, Dirk, please. Bro, I want you to fuck me so bad. I want you inside me, please! Dirk, please!”

“Almost there, babe. Almost there.” Dave writhes against Bro’s body as Dirk works his third finger into his twin. Bro’s hips have already started a slow rocking rhythm as they test the limits of his control.

“Dirk, Dirk, Dirk! Please!”

“There, fine, you can fuck him.” Dirk pulls his fingers out and Dave lets out a mixed sigh and whimper. Dirk adds a little bit more lube to his hand before reaching under Dave to grab Bro’s cock, pumping it a couple of time to get it slick before guiding the tip to Dave’s entrance.

Bro lets his brain shut off as Dave slides down onto his cock. It’s perfect, tight, velvet heat paired with sweet, decadent moans and even a soft exhalation from the side as Dirk rearranges himself next to the two of them. Bro is inside of his little brother and it feels like heaven.

“Bro!” Dave croons out as his whole body shudders in Bro’s lap.

“Shhh, I gotcha, li’l man,” Bro rubs his hands up and down his lithe body, letting him relax against the intrusion. He can feel the moment when Dave changes from being stretched to that perfect place. He encourages the roll of Dave’s hips with his hands cupping that soft plush ass. “Show me what you can do?” Dave nods and then goes to town.

Whatever thoughts Bro had been unsuccessfully avoiding over the past week about how Dave would feel, in various positions including but not limited to the two that he saw before, but having the real thing riding his cock in his lap is worlds better than his dreams could have prepared him. He just loses himself in the hot flesh of the twink in front of him, bucking up in proper time when Dave settles into a steady rhythm. Bro gets the best moans when he’s rough with his gropes and kisses and so he leans towards that more, feeling the pliable body simultaneously melt and become a tightly coiled spring of pleasure in his hands. It’s fantastic.

Bro wouldn’t say that the moment is ruined when his attention is distracted to the side one more time. The sight of Dirk jacking himself off roughly to the scene next to him is pretty damn hot on it’s own but it could easily be made better.

“Jeez, kid, don’t hurt yourself with that thing. Do I have to teach ya how to touch yourself too. Fuckin’ hell. But stop jackin’ off like a noob and get your hips up here so I can show ya how to properly involve everyone in a threesome.”

Dirk is then scrambling to get up on his knees facing Bro, his cock brushing against Bro’s arm and smearing precum on his skin. Bro scoots his hips forward to slouch down to get his face level with Dirk, making Dave cry out with the unexpected buck. Dirk thrusts his hips forward, presenting his cock to Bro’s mouth. Bro wraps his lips around the head without a second thought, the salty bitter taste exploding on his tongue. The twin moans echo in his ears when he leans forward to take more of Dirk, showing off a bit yes, but he supposes that all of his experience should be put to some use.

“Holy shit, holy shit, fuuuuck! That is so fucking hot!” Dave whines in a high pitched voice that just shows how frayed his control is. It won’t be long before he explodes and Bro is feeling close too. Amazing how good sex feels after a week of extended foreplay. Though it is impressive that Dave can still find words but Dirk seems to be handling that as he reaches over and grabs a handful of smooth blonde hair and pulls his twin in for a messy kiss. The angle shoves Dirk’s cock farther into Bro’s mouth until he has to swallow him down into his throat or choke from gagging. Dirk is the first to lose it as the tight muscle wraps around him so well and the vibrations of Bro’s moans set him off. He tries to pull out at the last second but Bro’s hand is firmly on Dirk’s ass holding him in place even as he screams obscenities against Dave’s collar bones.

Of course Dirk’s violent orgasm tips Dave over the edge as well and his body tightens up as he comes all over Bro’s torso while still managing to rock his hips through the pleasure. The rhythm is twitchy as fuck but Bro’s other hand smooths it out with tight control that lasts until he hears Dave and Dirk simultaneously moan out his name. Then he’s gone in a flash of white behind his eyes and coming harder than he has with any recent partners.

It takes a while for Bro to come back down from the pleasure haze but when he does he finds dopey smiles on both of the twins’ faces and he has a suspicious feeling he might have one too.

“Freaky ass twin thing, comin’ at the same time. Jesus... is that gonna be a thing?”

“Mmmm, it can be,” Dave practically purrs.

“If that’s you agreeing that _this_ ,” Dirk makes a broad gesture to the cum on Bro’s chest and general well-sexed appearance, “can be a usual thing, then I’m sure we can arrange for more... experimentation into that theory.”

“Holy fuck you’re a dweeb,” Bro laughs out and pulls Dirk down closer.

“But a sexy dweeb,” Dave supports.

“Yeah, we just seduced your ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, ya did. And we just fucked.” Bro looks around with a bit of a frown starting. “And we just fricked on the futon. Ya shits, I still sleep here!” Bro’s pout deepens as they giggle. “There’s cum on my pillow.” That sends them into full out laughs until Bro joins in, laughing more at their ridiculousness than anything else. They eventually calm back down with heavy pants.

“Snuggles,” Dave declares, starting to lean in against Bro. Bro just raises an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t try to argue or escape. He’s like a leech when it comes to the post sex snuggles.”

“Shower then snuggles,” Bro counters and starts to push Dave off of his lap. The young Strider just latches on harder while Dirk snickers from the side. “Fuck.” Bro takes a deep breath and then surges forward up off the couch, carrying a giggling Dave with him. Dirk slips ahead of them and turns on the water as Bro follows with Dave’s gangly twink limbs wrapped like a rope trap around him. Bro’s briefly reminded of carrying him like this as a small brat and decides that some things don’t change. Then he glances at Dirk’s naked ass and smirk and decides that other things do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
